Different Dimensions
by Yamashita Rie
Summary: Everybody knows Eiji is a talented tennis player. But strangers discovered he has more than only that... May contain some OOC-ness.
1. The Stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Note: this chapter is really short, I know, but I promise next one will be longer. So here's my next fanfic!**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Stranger

It was a nice day. The regulars were practising on the courts. The first years were picking up balls and the second and third years were playing matches. Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei were watching over the regulars, who were also practising.

"A little higher please!"

"Alright, Momo!"

Taka-san hit the ball higher and Momo smashed it into the basket with other balls.

"Don," he said.

"Your smashes keep improving," Oishi noticed. "Here's another ball, Eiji!"

"Hoi hoi!"

Eiji jumped and in the middle of a salto he smashed the ball in the same basket as Momo did. He landed on his feet and smiled wide.

"Sugoi ne," Momo said. "I wish I could do that."

"Nya, I'm sure you can never do this," Eiji laughed. "But I like your smashes."

"Thanks, Eiji-senpai." Momo smashed another ball into the basket.

A ball slowly fell in another basket. Fuji didn't really smash, but it looked like he did. He smiled with closed eyes.

"It's your turn now, Echizen," he said.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai."

The two boys switched places when Kaidoh smashed a ball nearby the had of Echizen into the basket.

"Please watch out, Kaidoh-senpai," Echizen mumbled.

"Fshuu."

Kaidoh became a little heated up.

"Ignore him," Inui said. "Besides, there's a 87.9% chance we are done in then minutes."

He was right. After ten minutes Tezuka gathered the members to tell it was enough for today.

Fuji and Eiji changed quickly and walked home together.

"Ma, I must take this way now," Fuji said. "Mata ashita."

He smiled and left.

"Nya, mata ashita," Eiji replied.

He walked further when he saw someone staring at him. He was wearing a black cape and his face was hidden in the shadow of his cap. When Eiji passed him, he followed him. The persoon looked weird and Eiji had never seen him before. He got a strange feeling.

"Why are you following me?" he suddenly asked.

"I have a favor to ask," the person answered. "Please follow me."

"Why would I follow you?" Eiji didn't like this. "Who are you anyway, nya?"

"Please follow me." The person intended to grab Eiji's wrist, but Eiji jumped backwards and ran away.

He kept on running until he arrived his house. He wrinkled his forehead. Who in the world was that stranger and why wanted he Eiji to follow him? He didn't know the answeres, but he wished he wouldn't face him anymore. He went to his room when he arrived at home and started to make his homework, but the stranger kept his attention. Eiji didn't know what to do, but then it was time for dinner. While eating Eiji alread forgot about the stranger, it was nothing of his concern.

But he also didn't know it was.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**I know, I like to write fanfics about Eiji, so I also like to receive requests if you have an idea for a fanfic about Eiji or other members of Seigaku or other schools. Please let me know that!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	2. Interrupt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Note: it's a long chapter! XD**

**Enjoy^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2: Interrupt

"Nya, Oishi, something strange happened yesterday," Eiji said.

Oishi and he were walking together to school. They had practise before school would start. Eiji's voice sounded quite serious, so Oishi became a little worried. But he also wanted to hear what his doubles partner wanted to tell him.

"Fujiko and I were walking together after practise, nya," Eiji started, "and after we seperated, a strange man spoke to me. He asked me to follow me, but of course I refused. I mean, I don't even know him, nya. I don't know what he wanted from me, but at that point a ran away. He didn't come after me, luckily."

"That's really strange," Oishi admitted. "Maybe you won't see him again."

Eiji nodded and turned around. His eyes widened.

"I think you're wrong, nya," he mumbled. "There he is."

Then Oishi saw the man too.

"Is that him?" he asked. "He sure does like... suspicious. What in the world is he wearing?"

He wasn't the only one who was wondering that. Other people who passed by threw a slightly surprised and scared look at the man. He was taller than Tezuka, so maybe he was stronger too.

"Let's get out of here, Eiji," Oishi whispered. "I don't feel very well."

The two boys began to run, but the man suddenly chased after them. Then Eiji grabbed Oishi's arm and began to run even harder.

They arrived at Seigaku safely and Eiji let Oishi go. He panted for a moment.

"That was close, nya," he sighed and went to the clubroom.

Oishi stared at his friend. He had felt something while they were running. Like they went through a kind of barrier, and a few seconds later again. He rubbed his eyes for a while. At that point the evironment became blurry too, and then it had changed.

"Eiji, just what was that?" He hadn't an answer for it.

"Oishi! Are you coming, nya!?"

Oishi startled from his thoughts and saw Eiji looking at him.

"Hai!"

He ran after Eiji to the clubroom.

The next one Eiji told about what happened yesterday, was Fuji. Fuji was a little worried too, surely when he heard the man chased after him this morning too.

"Nya, I wonder where he went," Eiji said. "I didn't see him when I arrived here."

Oishi decided to shut his mouth about what he felt. He knew Fuji would discover the truth on his own. He knew Eiji good enough to know he held something behind. But there was a chance Eiji wasn't aware of that. Maybe -

"Let's go outside, Tezuka is waiting for us," Fuji said.

Eiji and Oishi followed him. They were the last ones. They were just in time, otherwise they had to run laps – Tezuka knowing it could be 50 of them. So this time they didn't have to.

"You are going to play singles matches," Tezuka said. "Kaidoh, you play against Oishi. Fuji, you play against Momoshiro. Echizen, you play against Inui. That leaves Kikumaru and Kawamura. You are going to play against each other."

"Hai!"

Everyone nodded and walked to the free courts. When Tezuka turned around for a while, he saw a stranger. But when the stranger saw he was caught, he ran away. Tezuka frowned his eyebrows. What the heck was he doing here?

He went to watch some matches. The match between Fuji and Momo finished first. Of course Fuji won, but he noticed Momo's smashes kept improving. They became heavier. Fuji smiled.

"You are becoming dangerous, Momo," he said.

"Of course I'm becoming better," Momo replied. "Sometime I will defeat you. Until then, I will become better and stronger."

"I'm looking forward to it," Fuji smiled.

After that match it took some time before another finished. Oishi defeated Kaidoh, but he had to be aware of the Boomerang Snake. Kaidoh caught him a few times with that. Oishi wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"You're getting tougher," he said. "Keep on improving."

"Yatta!"

Fuji and Momo went to watch the other matches. Fuji noticed something strange during the match between Eiji and Taka-san. At some point, it looked like Eiji appeared at an illogical place. He knew it wasn't his speed – Eiji couldn't be that quick.

Momo however didn't see it, that was because he was watching the match between Echizen and Inui. That was the remaining match. Echizen won, for the second time.

Oishi looked at Fuji and saw he had noticed it. It looked like Eiji really didn't notice what was going on, or he was already used to it. If that's the case, then he kept it secret well. He hadn't seen it before.

Tezuka gathered the regulars. After they did some practise, school would start, so they changed and headed for their classrooms. Fuji and Eiji ran through the corridor and arrived just in time – the second time that day. And again Fuji noticed something about Eiji. He just couldn't tell what it was – he just felt it, for a short moment.

"What's next? O, English..." Eiji took his seat and sighed.

English was a subject he didn't really hate, but he wasn't very good in it. No, then Echizen. He had lived in America, so it looked so normal to him (although his seiyuu isn't that good in English XD). Eiji was sure Echizen must feel bored when he had English.

Fuji didn't ask Eiji about his observations. He saw Eiji was struggling while making the test they had today. Fuji smiled. Apart from what he felt during the practise match, Eiji seemed normal.

But then he felt it again. This time it felt like something was turning back instead of turning forward... Fuji wasn't sure, he just got a presumption.

After school they went to practise again. They started running laps when Eiji felt a ball hitting his head. He looked where it came from and saw him – again. Eiji got scared and immediately ran to the others. The stranger followed him, but stood still when he saw the other regulars. Eiji thought they were with too many, but suddenly he laid on the ground. He grumbled.

"Now I get it," he mumbled and got up.

The others were surprised when they saw Eiji suddenly fell.

"What is going on?" Momo asked.

"You'll see soon for yourself." The stranger disappeared.

Eiji rubbed his head. It hurt a lot.

"Eiji," Oishi suddenly said, "you're bleeding..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**I like receiving idea's for other fanfic. They don't need to be about Eiji, other characters are fine too. So please request!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


End file.
